Fuselage segments in aircraft construction consist in general of a skin field and a backing structure for purposes of stiffening the skin field. The backing structure conventionally has a multiplicity of longitudinal stiffeners, which are arranged directly on the skin field, and a multiplicity of circumferential stiffeners, which are connected to the skin field by means of mounts, e.g. clips, and in addition are supported on the longitudinal stiffeners by means of supporting elements, e.g. cleats.
The manufacture of fuselage segments of this type takes place either in a differential form of construction, or in an integral form of construction. In the differential form of construction the individual components are produced separately from one another, and are subsequently joined to form the total module. What is particularly disadvantageous in this form of construction is the time- and cost-intensive assembly of the total module, and in particular, if metallic materials are being used, the relatively high weight of the total module. Furthermore, the differential form of construction requires a multiplicity of connecting elements to connect the components together. The integral form of construction, which is shown, for example, in US 2007/0108347, and in which the individual components are integrally produced as a total module, is distinguished by a reduced level of assembly resource and by a low weight as a result of the use of fiber-reinforced composite materials. However the level of integration leads to a significant increase in production resource and production risks. Thus, there are, for example, still no reliable predictions concerning the effects of temperature and setting paths of the fiber-reinforced composite materials on production tolerances.